


You Are Always One Of Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine, Steve, & Danny talked, as soon as they got back from Laos, Will it be okay?, Stay a Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Always One Of Us:

*Summary: Catherine, Steve, & Danny talked, as soon as they got back from Laos, Will it be okay?, Stay a Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“I can’t believe that we actually did it, We avenged everyone, Greer is dead, & Hassan is in jail, Joe can Rest In Peace  
”, Commander Steve McGarrett said exhaustingly, & sadly, as he took a sip of his beer, & turned to watch the sunset in front of him.

 

“Believe it, Hassan knows not to mess with you, You kicked his ass”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he puts a hand on his shoulder, as a source of comfort. He knew how hard it had been on his lover. He leaned & kissed him on his cheek, Steve just smiled at him in response.

 

“I am glad that you called me, Guys, I felt like I got my place back in the ohana”, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins said, as she was thinking back 3 years ago. Now, She felt like things are suppose to be, She wanted it for the longest time. The Two Men said this, as they reassured her.

 

“Catherine, You haven’t lost your place with us, I am glad that you were with us, We counted on you, You came through, You are always one of us”, The Blond said, as he smiled at her. Catherine thanked him, & Steve added this to what his lover said.

 

“Danny is right, We want you to be part of our ohana, We love you, Stay this time, Please ?”, He was practically begging. The Former Seal was hoping that he was getting what he wanted.

 

“Cath, We need you, You need us, It’s a no brainer, Please stay here I insist”, The Raven Beauty nodded, & said, “I would love to stay”, & they toasted to their new beginning. It was a peaceful way to end the month.

 

The End.


End file.
